Turul
de:Turul Title Obtained: Turul Grounder **Observed to spawn as far West as E-7. *Turul spawns into the air, then goes to the ground. *Respawn time of approximately 15 minutes after death. *Turul will not appear on Widescan list if it is in the air. *Turul will take priority at the very top of the Widescan list while on the ground. *If Turul is in the air, he can fly anywhere on the top half of the map, commonly found near flux 4, 5, 6, or 7. |Companions-Summons = |Special Abilities = *'Storm Wing' - Conal attack that inflicts damage and silence. *'Bloody Beak' - Area of effect drain attack. *'Reaving Wind' - Area of effect Enmity and TP reset. Puts up a shield around Turul which will cause constant Knockback. **While this wind wall is active Turul will absorb wind damage. *'Feral Peck' - Conal attack that inflicts damage equal to 90% of targets' current HP. Enmity is reset on all targets affected. *'Calamitous Wind' - Powerful area of effect attack that inflicts wind damage, knockback and dispels all buffs. *'Warped Wail' - Area of effect attack that inflicts damage, Max HP Down and Max MP Down. **The Max HP Down and Max MP Down can be negated with the corresponding cruor enhancements. *'Tail Lash' - Area of effect attack used when target with enmity is behind Turul. |Passive Traits = *Susceptible to Addle, Paralyze, Stun *Immune to Silence, Slow, Elegy *Rages after 60 minutes |Physical Qualities = *Absorbs Thunder damage. **If Turul casts a Thunder based spell on itself, it gains a potent En-Stun effect as well as a potent Shock Spikes effect. **These shock spikes cannot be dispelled and last for quite a while. *Absorbs wind damage while the wind barrier from Reaving Wind is active. |Magical Qualities = *Casts Aero IV, Aeroga III, Silencega, Thunder IV, Thunder V, Thundaga III, Thundaga IV *At lower HP Turul will start to cast Aero V and Aeroga IV as well as AoE versions of Burst, Tornado and Stun. *Turul will often cast Thunder based spells on itself to recover HP. *Turul possesses a potent Fast Cast effect. |Further Notes = *Party/Alliance members may receive a random temporary item when Turul is defeated. *Turul may follow people who try to escape using a flux by walking to the flux they escape to. }} Historical Background The Turul is the most important mythological bird of the origin myth of the Magyars (Hungarian people). It is a messenger of god in Hungarian mythology, who sits on top of the tree of life along with the other spirits of unborn children in the form of birds. The Turul is probably a large falcon, and the origin of the word is most likely Turkic (togrıl or turgul means a medium-large bird of prey in the family Accipitridae, Goshawk or Red Kite).1 In Hungarian the word sólyom means falcon, and there are three ancient words describing different kinds of falcons: kerecsen (saker), zongor Sungur = Gyr Falcon (lives in the male name Zsombor) and turul. Video